Forum:2006-11-06. Great idea for a contest!, by Cool
Cool, 11/6/2006 5:22 AM :So, its midnight as I post this, and just as I was going to shutdown the computer, I decided to change my desktop wallpaper, which I usually do every now and then. I thought of what do put on, and thought maybe I should put some HA! wallpaper up. Then a thought just occured to me as I was browsing through the saved wallpapers I had. There is no good HA! wallpaper out there. Really. And this goes for ALOT of cartoons out there that I have watched in my childhood and now. HA! lacks good (and new) wallpapers. Sure, there are decent wallpapers out there, but they are already YEARS old. I want something new and exciting, and Nick's old HA! wallpapers are so dull with no effort put into them. Just some promotioal clipart blown up to wallpaper size. Sometimes the characters just look so goofy. Plus the colors are so bright and whatnot it makes me wanna have a seizure when I look at the computer screen, and a wallpaper should not do that. So I was thinking, how about a HA! Desktop Wallpaper contest?! Not much fan made wallpaper out there. It's time to see who has the best Photoshopping (or whatever programs you use) skills out there to create the most awesome HA! wallpaper out there. Try and be original, unquie, create some cool effects. Cut, paste, outline, blend! There's a WHOLE LOTTA HA! screengrabs and promo images out there that people can work with as well. As for using fanart...well, I personally feel a wallpaper for a show has to be usuing official images or screens. Fanart is often mis-proprotioned to a characters desgin. So unless you have dead on target HA! looking characters that look like promo artwork, I'd say don't use it. What do you guys think? Should I make this official? Or is it a lame idea? Stephen ---- unluckystunt, 11/6/2006 12:03 PM :I think that's a great idea, plus I think contests in general are really good for bringing fan participation up. The wallpapers on my website are... pretty dated, heh. Kim ---- mxnhpfreak, 11/6/2006 4:29 PM :count me on it, steve! I'd totally go for a wallpaper contest! As a matter of fact, I've been working on some wallpapers lately and I'd love to share them with fans :) So yeah, go ahead and make it official! ---- ioxmo, 11/8/2006 4:44 AM :i think it'd be a cool idea...but other contests should be considered, too. How about some brainstorming? ---- GräfinZahl, 11/8/2006 11:53 AM :I agree with ioxmo, a contest in general is a good idea, but having a wallpaper contest right after a fanart contest doesn't sound to exciting... Well, I guess I'll set up a poll on my site to find out if people'd want a contest and what kind of contest they'd want. If it turns out that the visitors of my site want a fan contest then I'll probably have one on my site at the beginning of 2007. Maybe there will even be a small prize for the winner. You know, to give the German fans a chance in participating in a HA! contest because it looks like most of the German fans don't speak English...I'm still a bit disappointed that not one German speaking person showed up for the chat with Craig though I had this big note about the chat on my news page and about 50% of the people who visit my site are from Germany. No one of them seems to be using the IRC chat either :( ---- tonyd1983, 11/10/2006 2:33 PM :Is the transcript of Craig's chat from the other week available to read anywhere? ---- unluckystunt, 11/10/2006 2:56 PM :Yeah a little variety would help. Perhaps a fanfic contest. You could have a certain "theme" for it, like say a holiday fic, or background character fic, jungle movie fic, etc. That way if you want to have more fanfic contests in the future, you can set a different theme each time to keep it fresh and interesting. Aside from fan art, graphics, and fanfic, are there any other types of contests we could have? I'm drawing a blank. Still I think alternating between art and writing would be a neat idea. Kim ---- unluckystunt, 11/10/2006 2:58 PM :Is the transcript of Craig's chat from the other week available to read anywhere? Jennerz8 posted this transcript in the "the chat?" thread further down. It's the only one I've seen so far. http://files.filefront.com/HA_Anniversary_Chat_Un_Edited/;6034355;;/fileinfo.html ---- Ruth, 11/10/2006 7:54 PM :An art contest sounds like fun, and the fanfic contest sounds like a great idea that could draw a lot of people who are still writing HA fanfiction over at FF.net...people who will join here and perhaps add to discussions (because I know people like Pointy Objects and Blond Cecile are still ranting about HA-related things in some Livejournal communities that I'm in). Hell, if we have a fanfic contest, I'll break out of my self-imposed hiatus to write something. ---- SeraphimKiss, 11/10/2006 11:21 PM :I think alternating between art and writing contests is a good idea. Maybe that would motivate me to finally post some fanfiction--I'm really self conscious about letting people I know read anything I write, and because I now feel like I "know" a lot of you through this forum and the LJ community, I'm hesitant to post this oneshot that I wrote several weeks ago... >_< ---- Flank17, 11/15/2006 8:29 AM :There is my text of the chat. It's bigger. ---- Flank17, 11/15/2006 8:36 AM :http://files.filefront.com/HA_10th_anniversary_chattxt/;6190598;;/fileinfo.html ---- Flank17, 11/16/2006 2:14 PM :I usually use HA screenshots as wallpapers and don't make anything. But if someone will need material to make fan-made wallpapers, you know where to find a lot of screenshots for it on our site. I've recently uploaded more screenshots on filefront. http://files.filefront.com/Screens3zip/;6180797;;/fileinfo.html